The present invention relates to a field of electronic device applications, and more particularly, to a method for switching state and an electronic device.
At present, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs for short), typically a tablet, win more and more favor of the public due to portability, of which a touch-screen electronic device is most popular. The touch-screen electronic device acquires text content inputted by a user via a virtual keyboard on the screen, but the virtual keyboard has problems such as slow typing and easy pressing on a wrong key, etc., so the user gets used to entering text through an external physical keyboard.
In general, the external physical keyboard is connected to the touch-screen electronic device in two ways, via Bluetooth or Universal Serial BUS (USB for short), and transmits the information content inputted by the user to the electronic device by means of a pulse signal or a level signal. When the user is not using the physical keyboard, the physical keyboard and the electronic device are kept separated, and when the user goes out, he need to carry the physical keyboard along with the electronic device, then it is easy to miss one of them, resulting in inconvenience for the user. In addition, as to a physical keyboard using wireless technologies such as Bluetooth or Infrared, the user need to regularly replace the batteries in the keyboard, also resulting in inconvenience for the user.